Insanity
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: J'ignore encore si c'est lui qui m'a attiré au basket ou si c'est le basket qui m'a attiré à lui. Mais un jour, je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop tard. Il me possédait de façon inéluctable et inébranlable. -o- POV Kise, Angst, One sided Kise- Aomine, Kise OOC et un peu cinglé, pas de happy end, bref la totale.


**/ ! \ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas on ne lit pas.**

Titre :

Pairing : AoKise

PDV : Kise

Rating : T pour propos explicite et durs (même si aucune scène n'est décrite en détails, arrêtez de baver xD)

Résumé : J'ignore encore si c'est lui qui m'a attiré au basket ou si c'est le basket qui m'a attiré à lui. Mais un jour, je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop tard. Il me possédait de façon inéluctable et inébranlable.

Disclaimer : Le manga (génial) Kuroko no Basket n'est évidemment pas de moi mais de son (fabuleux) auteur, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le scénario de cet OS est en revanche de moi.

**Note : Autant vous le dire, Kise est OOC parce que…vous verrez bien mais il est assez cinglé. Et puis ne comptez pas sur happy end, il n'y en a pas. **

**Note 2 : Pour ce qui est de l'univers, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Disons que ce n'est pas tout à fait l'univers du manga. Mais ce n'est pas non plus un véritable UA. C'est un peu des deux je pense.**

* * *

Tout ce que j'avais toujours pu faire, c'est contempler son dos. Le regarder avancer sans jamais réussir à le rattraper. Avais-je seulement vraiment essayé ? Essayé de dépasser ce héros, ce surhomme, ce simple lycéen qui, quelques années plus tôt, m'avait donné l'envie et l'espoir de m'attaquer sérieusement au basket ?

A cette époque, je m'en souviens encore, j'étais complètement découragé. J'adorais le sport sans jamais avoir réussi à m'amuser. Oh, c'est vrai qu'au début, la première semaine, c'était fun, je m'éclatais. Puis plus rien, mon niveau doublait à chaque entraînement et je me retrouvais sans aucun adversaire, sans aucun défi et sans plus aucune motivation pour jouer.

Mais lui… Lui il était différent. Son jeu… son jeu était à la fois si fluide et si animal qu'il m'a hypnotisé dès le premier regard. Moi qui n'avais jamais fait de sport que pour essayer de m'amuser, j'avais envie de le dépasser. Pour la toute première fois je n'étais pas sûr d'y arriver. Quelques jours plus tard, je commençais le basket avec un professeur aussi inattendu qu'il était doué, Kurokocchi. Dans cette équipe, j'avais enfin trouvé des adversaires si forts, si doués que je ne pouvais pas copier leurs techniques. Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi et… lui, Aominecchi. J'ignore encore si c'est lui qui m'a attiré au basket ou si c'est le basket qui m'a attiré à lui. Mais un jour, je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop tard. Il me possédait, de façon inéluctable et inébranlable.

Plus je jouais contre lui, plus je me sentais proche de lui et plus je voulais encore me rapprocher de cette étoile inatteignable qu'il représentait. Il devint mon obsession, je ne vivais plus que pour les matches que nous disputions plusieurs fois chaque jour. Je ne sais même plus si je voulais réellement le battre. Sans doute que non. Si je l'avais battu, j'aurais perdu mon objectif, j'aurais perdu ma raison de me battre… Et je l'aurais perdu lui. Alors je me contentais de le suivre de loin, marchant dans ses traces en restant dans son ombre. Mais plus je m'efforçais de me maintenir dans ses pas, plus il semblait s'éloigner et bientôt, je compris que je ne pouvais plus le suivre. Il changea, il n'était plus vraiment celui que j'avais si désespérément essayé de toucher et malgré tout, il m'obnubilait toujours autant. Peu à peu, cette obsession grandit. Il s'invita dans mes rêves. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je sus que j'étais devenu dépendant de son image, de lui, de sa voix, et plus que tout, de son jeu. Son jeu si parfait. Dans mes songes se mêlaient soupirs ardents et souffles haletants, gémissement lascifs et crissements de parquet, étreintes charnelles et parties endiablées. Je ne pouvais bientôt plus faire la différence et je me retrouvais à ma limite à la simple entente de sa voix.

o0O0o

C'est à la fin de l'année que, bonne ou mauvaise chose, le sort seul pourra trancher, notre équipe éclata et que chacun partit dans un lycée différent. Je me rendis alors compte du vide béant que cette séparation avait laissé en moi. Pour tromper ce gouffre je m'efforçais de retrouver un peu de sérieux dans mon boulot de mannequin, de me lier avec mes coéquipiers mais cela me semblait tellement étrange, une équipe sans lui, sans eux. Ce n'est qu'en affrontant Kurokocchi que je compris ce qu'était un véritable équipe, ce que nous n'avions jamais été. Et que c'est en jouant que je le reverrais. Dès lors je n'ai plus joué que pour cette idée. Le revoir sur le parquet, l'affronter et le battre. Pour me défaire de cette obsession qui me devenait insupportable maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je devais le battre. Je devais le battre et voir qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'il n'était pas ce surhomme que j'avais toujours vu en lui. Et puis pour mes coéquipiers, mes amis.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Comme je l'avais prévu. Je finis inévitablement par l'affronter. Et par me résoudre à tenter l'impossible. Le copier, m'approprier ce jeu qui me fascinait, le faire mien pour me débarrasser de cette sensation obsédante d'être sous son emprise. Pour me débarrasser de toutes ces envies et ces sensations malsaines qui s'agitaient en moi depuis si longtemps. Et par perdre. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'avais tellement admiré son dos, j'avais passé tant de temps à le contempler et à l'aimer, à l'aduler, à le considérer comme mon dieu vivant, que je n'étais plus capable de vivre sans son ombre. Sans l'image que j'avais de lui et qui fut renforcée à l'instant où sonnait l'alarme de fin de match. Il était tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré sans avoir aucune chance de l'obtenir. Il était mon Dieu, ma vie, et ma perte. J'en pris conscience en même temps que de cette fatalité : je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de cet amour que j'éprouvais. Je le voulais, lui, son corps, sa voix, son jeu, tout. Toutes mes défenses s'écroulèrent et je laissais les larmes m'échapper.

o0O0o

Il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour me résigner et pour encaisser la douleur de ma découverte. En même temps que cette atroce réalisation, les rêves s'étaient multipliés, l'espoir avait fondu, et une jalousie insensée était née. Je me prenais à imaginer Momoi dans ses bras et détestais alors notre ancienne manager. Je le voyais dans mes hallucinations avec un joueur de son équipe et j'avais envie de le tuer. Cette jalousie maladive me donnait des envies de meurtres. Au sens propre du terme. Aomine, Aomine, Aomine. Si seulement tu me voyais.

J'aurais aimé compter pour lui. J'aurais voulu que toute cette passion tordue prenne un sens. J'aurais tellement souhaité que son corps contre le mien soit autre chose qu'une énième illusion. Plus le temps passait, plus je devenais dépendant. Plus je devenais dépendant, plus j'avais mal. Mal de ne pas le voir, mal de ne rien pouvoir, mal de tout. Mal de respirer, mal de l'imaginer, mal de rêver. J'aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un mais cela me semblait tellement…malsain. Je ne pouvais pas faire peser une obsession pareille sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. Je devais me défaire de son image. Je cherchais à m'en débarrasser. Et ne pouvais que constater mon impuissance chaque jour alors que je m'efforçais de feindre. De faire semblant que tout allait bien. C'était devenu si simple. De sourire, de faire semblant, de rentrer dans ce rôle créé tout spécialement pour moi. Mon ancien moi. Celui que j'étais avant de le connaître. Et une part du nouveau moi. Celui qui connaissait le sens du mot équipe. Mon équipe. Personne ne vit la différence. Seul Kasamatsu osa me demander ce qui me perturbait et lâcha l'affaire après que m'avoir frappé. Il avait suffi que je lui dise que toutes ces filles qui me courait après, c'était trop de tension. Et il avait laissé tomber. Je le crus. Puis il revint à la charge. Il me demanda pourquoi j'avais l'air ailleurs. Je prétextais de la fatigue et mis plus d'entrain à me constituer une façade. Je remarquais suite à cet épisode qu'il me surveillait. Plus que d'ordinaire. Alors je souris. Plus que d'ordinaire. Tellement que cela me faisait mal au cœur. A m'en donner la nausée. Je ne pensais plus qu'à mon ancien coéquipier, je ne rêvais plus que de lui et j'étais forcé de m'empêcher de le montrer. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tant de désir, tant de frustration. Alors vint le moment où, en pensant en lui, je me touchai. Chaque fois cela me blessait un peu plus. Et chaque jour je recommençais et me sentais coupable. Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement qu'il m'arrachait sans le savoir était une torture addictive dont je ne me sortais plus. Une spirale infernale qui m'entraînait toujours plus bas. Jusqu'à ce que je veuille plus. Jusqu'à ce que je veuille sentir son corps contre le mien, ses mains sur ma peau. Sans avoir besoin de me l'imaginer.

Je passais ainsi près de deux mois à tout faire pour combler ce manque. Je re-visionnais tous nos matches de collège, je passais les photos de notre ancienne équipe dans mes doigts des milliers de fois, j'assistais à chacun de ses matches. Et à nouveau, la simple vue de son corps bougeant sur le parquet, de ses mouvements souples et félins, me donnaient envie de lui. Je le voulais pour moi, rien que pour moi. Le garder à jamais prisonnier de mon étreinte.

o0O0o

Un jour, quelques semaines après la reprise des cours, Kasamatsu vint me trouver. Il avait l'air à la fois gêné et agacé. Je l'écoutais patiemment m'expliquer qu'il n'avait à la base aucune intention de me révéler ce qui allait suivre mais que ça le troublait au point d'en entacher son jeu alors autant tout balancer. Il me dit qu'il m'aimait. Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il continua, il avait décidé de tout me dire. Alors je l'écoutais, en silence, sans un mot, dans une immobilité grave, me dire à quel point je l'obsédais, combien il tenait à moi et tout ce qu'il aurait fait pour que je sois à lui. Il me dit pitié. Parce que je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, que je le vivais en cent fois plus fort depuis des années. Quand il releva la tête, j'avouais que moi aussi, j'étais obsédé… mais il comprit mal et, l'air heureux et soulagé, se redressa pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulu le repousser au tout début. Mais l'image d'Aominecchi apparut dans ma vision et je fermais les paupières du mieux que je pus afin de m'imagine que ce n'était pas mon capitaine qui m'embrassait. Je lui rendis son baiser. A partir de cet instant, nous sortîmes ensembles. Je me haïssais. J'étais injuste, malhonnête et dégueulasse de faire ça à quelqu'un comme lui. Kasamatsu était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, quoiqu'un peu violent sur les bords, et méritait quelqu'un de mieux. De mieux que moi. De mieux qu'un cinglé obnubilé par un ancien coéquipier qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement.

Dès lors, je fermais les yeux à m'en arracher les paupières à chaque baiser, à chaque étreinte. Même quand nous faisions l'amour, je pensais à un autre. J'étais horrible. Je m'en voulais. Mais je ne pouvais plus arrêter. Je cherchais depuis si longtemps le contact d'Aominecchi que, même si ce n'était pas lui qui me touchait, je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière. Je crois qu'il l'avait compris. Kasamatsu. Que mes soupirs ne lui étaient pas destinés. Je perdais pied à chaque fois que je le sentais entrer en moi, je ne me retenais pas et je dus certainement crier son nom… Pas le bon, juste celui que je voulais avoir pour moi. Je ne suis cependant sûr de rien, je m'efforçais toujours de m'extraire de la réalité pour mieux me concentrer sur le corps mat que j'aurais souhaité sentir. Mais le regard de mon capitaine avait changé. Il était devenu triste et lointain. C'est pour ça que je crois qu'il avait compris. Il devait savoir que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais mais cet adolescent arrogant et stupide qui m'avait donné le goût du basket. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Pendant des mois. Des mois. Un an. Puis un an et demi. Et un jour, il me dit simplement qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Que l'on devait arrêté. Et j'ai acquiescé. Je n'ai pas cherché à le retenir. Et je me suis excusé. Il n'a rien dit, il a juste hoché la tête et moi, j'ai su. Qu'il m'aimait autant qu'avant. Mais qu'il était le plus fort de nous deux.

o0O0o

Ma vie a repris comme avant. Si ce n'est qu'après avoir goûté au plaisir mêlé de douleur que m'avait procuré ma relation avec Kasamatsu, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, je ne pouvais plus me contente du reste. De cette pâle imitation qu'était ma main. Je ne pouvais plus supporter le manque de chaleur près de moi ou l'absence d'un corps à mes côtés. Je me sentais seul, vide désespéré. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que j'étais obnubilé par cet homme ? Je ne voulais même pas compter, le nombre d'année me décourageait. Cela ferait bientôt quatre ans que je ne vivais que pour lui, par lui et par l'image que j'en avais, et je n'avais besoin d'aucune réflexion pour le savoir. Presque comme si chaque seconde qui s'était écoulée depuis que je le connaissais était inscrite au plus profond de moi. Ainsi que chaque seconde que j'avais passée loin de lui. Il me manquait, j'avais besoin de le voir et plus les jours s'égrainaient, plus je me sentais mal. Alors un soir, je pris mon courage à deux mains et quittais l'entraînement plus tôt pour me diriger vers son lycée. Dans le train, puis dans la rue, je réfléchissais à l'excuse que j'allais pouvoir donner pour expliquer ma présence. Je la trouvais quand je remarquais que j'avais toujours mes affaires de basket. Je n'aurais qu'à lui proposer un match. La dernière fois que nous avions joué, j'avais encore perdu, il ne trouverait pas ça déplacé. C'est ce dont je m'étais efforcé de me convaincre. J'arrivais vers les portes du lycée qui crachait un flot irrégulier d'étudiants quittant leurs clubs. Je le vis. Il souriait. Je m'avançais. Et me stoppais quand je vis qu'il souriait à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Ainsi, je restais impuissant à regarder les deux personnes que j'admirais le plus s'embrasser. Je n'avais, au fond, jamais cru qu'Aominecchi voudrait de moi… Mais le voir dans les bras (et la bouche) de Kurokocchi me fit mal. Si mal que j'en lâchais mon ballon et partis en courant. Je courus, courus encore. Je rentrais chez moi à pied, traversais tout Tokyo. Cela me prit des heures, d'autant plus que la vue brouillée par la pluie qui tombait drue, je fis plusieurs détours. A moins qu'il ne soit agit de mes larmes… Oui, la pluie n'est pas salée.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, je me déchaussais et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. J'étais trop vieux pour pleurer pour une raison pareille. Alors mes larmes se tarirent et je restais là, les yeux vers le plafond, à le fixer, vide de toute pensée, de tout sentiment. Rien qu'un grand vide, une solitude insondable. Aominecchi aimait Kurokocchi. J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû le voir, le sentir, tout simplement. Je n'aurais jamais dû rendre visite à Aomine ce jour là. Maintenant, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : disparaître. Pour oublier la douleur, la tristesse, la solitude, la colère, la jalousie, la honte et le remord. Je ne voulais plus ressentir tout ça. Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Moi je ne pourrais plus vivre, je serais figé. Alors pitié, je voulais seulement que le reste s'arrête aussi.

Hélas, le temps reprit son cour. Déjà je voyais la nuit qui était tombée, mon réveil qui me réveillait le lendemain matin, les heures qui s'enchaînaient. Et tout le reste. Et le soir, je séchais l'entraînement, je pris le train et attendis, sous les nuages menaçants. J'attendis qu'il sorte. Même quand l'averse me tomba dessus, je restais de marbre, caché dans mon coin, et j'attendis. Il sortit, pressé. Je me demandais vaguement pourquoi il semblait si affolé. Je pris sa suite, discrètement. De toute façon, il semblait trop préoccupé pour me remarquer. Aïe, une autre cicatrice à mon âme. Je ne comptais pas, je ne comptais plus, je n'avais jamais vraiment compté. Je le suivis. Il prit le train, regardant frénétiquement l'horloge toutes les minutes. Il descendit au troisième arrêt et je sus où il allait. Je restais pourtant dans ses pas. C'est tout ce que j'avais toujours été capable de faire de toute façon. Et c'est ainsi que je le vis arriver, hors d'haleine, devant le petit lycéen aux cheveux turquoises, s'inclinant plusieurs fois en signe d'excuses. Je vis Kurokocchi faire semblant de bouder et réclamer quelque chose. Une seconde après, ils se léchaient les amygdales avec entrain et ferveur. Et moi je restais caché, à les observer de façon malsaine, ma culpabilité grandissant et m'étouffant.

o0O0o

Je dus continuer ce manège chaque jour. Pendant des mois. Je n'allais plus aux entraînements, je ne jouais plus au basket et n'en avais plus envie. Kasamatsu vint me trouver après une semaine pour me faire remarquer que si je ne revenais pas, je serais exclu de l'équipe. Je lui dis que je lui remettrais ma lettre de démission dans l'après midi. Il sembla choqué.

Ainsi, je n'avais plus rien. Plus rien si ce n'est cette habitude de suivre chaque soir la personne que j'aimais. Au début, je me contentais d'attendre qu'ils se rejoignent et les regarder roucouler. J'avais cerné leurs habitudes : les Lundis, et Jeudis, Kurokocchi allait à Touhou, les Mardis et Vendredis, Aomine le rejoignait à Seirin. Les Mercredis, ils se retrouvaient dans un restaurant familial pour déjeuner ensemble. Ainsi, il me fut simple de savoir rapidement où me rendre pour tomber sur eux. Et j'en fis un rituel. Puis je passais à la vitesse supérieure. Je les suivis lors d'un rendez-vous. Puis je traquais Aominecchi jusqu'à chez lui, le soir. Cela remplissait toute ma vie. Je l'aimais, je ne vivais que pour ces heures de souffrances passées à le voir avec la personne qu'il aimait à ma place et celles, ô combien délicieusement pires que je passais à rêver de son corps, de lui me prenant comme un animal. Je me réveillais toujours frustré et vide, honteux. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de sain à se masturber en pensant à un homme tous les jours. Un homme qui apparaissait dans vos rêves, un homme que vous suiviez jour après jour. Rien de tout cela n'était normal et je le savais.

o0O0o

Je crois qu'il m'a fallu ces presque cinq années pour… encaisser. Le fait que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, jamais vivre sans lui. Que je n'accepterais jamais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il m'a fallu moins de temps pour savoir que je haïssais Kuroko, que je le haïssais lui aussi. Et ce soir, tout a changé. Comme d'habitude, je l'avais suivi. Mais ils étaient différents, ils semblaient gênés. Quand je les vis se disputer devant un hôtel, je ne compris pas, j'étais heureux de vois que cela n'allait pas bien dans leur couple. Heureux comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis que je savais pour eux. Puis je vis Kurokocchi rougir, ce que je trouvais d'emblée suspect. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, je compris. Pourtant, je les suivis. Je les entendis réserver une chambre et quand l'homme collé derrière son comptoir miteux eut le dos tourné, je m'élançais dans l'escalier. Je savais ce qui se passait mais cette curiosité maladive me poussa à coller mon oreille contre la porte, puis mon œil devant la serrure. Je ne voyais presque rien, seulement la tête d'Aomine et un bout des jambes nues de Kurokocchi. J'entendais tout, en revanche. Les gémissements lascifs du plus petit, les petits bruits de succions, le souffle erratique d'Aominecchi… Et malgré la douleur qui semblait chercher à faire exploser ma poitrine, je ne pouvais décoller mon œil de mon point d'observation. Je vis la suite, je vis ce qu'il fit à Kuroko et que j'avais toujours rêvé qu'il me fasse. A moi. Et quand j'ai réalisé réellement ce que je venais de faire, je suis parti en courant. Je me suis rué hors de l'hôtel, hors de la rue, je voulais seulement n'avoir jamais éprouvé tout ça pour lui, je voulais que tout disparaisse. Mais je me donne envie de vomir. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé l'homme que j'aimais faire l'amour à quelqu'un que je respectais avant de le haïr. Et je me trouve sale. Je suis sale. Je suis malade. Je suis ignoble. Je me déteste. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre. J'ai trop mal. Je veux que tout cela cesse. Je ne veux plus sentir les larmes qui ne couleront pas parce qu'elles sont épuisées. Je ne veux plus sentir la douleur m'empêcher de respirer. Ca fait tellement mal que tout me semble préférable. Tout serait mieux que cet enfer. Je veux fermer les yeux et ne jamais les rouvrir. Aussi, maintenant que je suis sur le rebord du toit, je sens le vide qui m'appelle. J'espère que quand je sauterais, je ne reverrais pas ma vie. Parce que rien ne vaut la peine d'être vu. Ni la peine, ni l'obsession, ni le harcèlement ni le reste.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écrire un mot. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là. Mais moi, je ne veux rien expliquer à personne. Je ne veux pas dire au monde à quel point je suis un être dégoûtant. Je ne veux pas laisser de trace de mon existence ici. Pour un peu, je souhaiterais que la pluie qui s'est remise à tomber efface le sang qui s'écoulera quand je m'écraserais trente mètres plus bas. Je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je regrette tellement de choses. Ce qui m'apporte le plus de honte, c'est ce que j'ai fait subir à Kasamatsu, il aurait mérité tellement mieux que moi. Il aurait dû tomber sur une personne gentille, attentionnée, sur quelqu'un qui l'aurait aimé à sa juste valeur. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir. Même quand je pense à toute la douleur que j'ai subi de mon côté, je me trouve injuste, je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire endurer un tel calvaire. Mais je ne veux pas m'excuser. Parce que je ne mérite même pas qu'il me pardonne. Ni lui ni les autres d'ailleurs.

En bas, j'entends des cris. Les gens m'ont vus et s'affolent. J'entends une sirène, les pompiers sans doutes. Pourvus qu'ils ne me sauvent pas. Une voix m'interpelle. La sienne. Les leurs. Kurokocchi et… Aomine… Daiki… Je l'aime. Plus que jamais. Je vois leurs visages que, malgré la distance, je devine surpris et paniqués. Je me sens bien. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, je me sens bien. Heureux. Soulagé. Libre. Enfin cette douleur va me quitter et moi je vais quitter ce monde. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu et sincèrement, j'espère qu'il n'existe pas, je ne veux pas vivre après ma mort. Après un dernier regard vers le vide, je ferme les yeux, un sourire béat s'étendant sur mon visage. Je me sens basculer, de sens l'air sur mon visage, je sens la chute, je sens le sol qui se rapproche, j'entends les cris… Une vague douleur. Je ne sens plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Je suis mort. Enfin.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** ...

...

...

KYAAAAAH ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Comment j'ai pu écrire un truc aussi...Aussi... OIIIIIN, Kise ! *snif*

Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête en écrivant ça. Vraiment. Et même si j'aime bien la façon dont j'ai écrit (une fic sans dialogue, c'est un défi que je voulais absolument réaliser, par ailleurs) le fait que ce soit une deathfic et que ce soit aussi angst et glauque ça me... Bah ça me fait bizarre, d'habitude, je fais des happy end...Je crois.

Enfin, bref. J'suis pas là pour parler de moi. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cet OS, ça m'intéresse. Parce que je suis pas vraiment très sûre de moi alors...

Sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu !

A la prochaine !


End file.
